


Dal profondo ti ho cercato

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Nasmuriel [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caves, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Love, Love at First Sight, Meet the Family, Minor Portia Devorak/Nadia, Muriel (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Muriel Route (The Arcana), Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Nasmira è giunta al palazzo di Vesuvia per il revival della Mascherata, alla quale (a quanto sembra) sua sorella Nadia l'ha invitata. Ma quel ritrovo di famiglia nasconderà sorprese... soprattutto l'incontro con qualcuno che Nasmira non ha potuto dimenticare.
Relationships: Asra & Muriel (The Arcana), Inanna & Muriel (The Arcana), Portia Devorak/Nadia
Series: Nasmuriel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Muriel, i am a simp for portia devorak





	Dal profondo ti ho cercato

Nasmira fece ricadere sul _sari_ rosato le onde smeraldine dei suoi capelli e gettò un’ultima occhiata nello specchio. Era il suo solito stile, semplice e ordinato, con l’aggiunta di qualche fiore fra le chiome e qualche discreto gioiello di perle e turchesi. La sua bellezza era genuina e giunonica; la rinuncia agli ornamenti complicati le dava freschezza, anziché sminuire la sua presenza di principessa.

Certo, Nasmira non osava confrontarsi con sua sorella Nadia. Di due anni più giovane di lei, “Dia” (o “Didi”) era la minore fra le principesse di casa Satrinava. Fin da piccola, emanava una fascinazione naturale che innamorava e incuteva timore. A quello andava aggiunto il senso dell’eleganza che aveva acquisito crescendo. Nasmira l’adorava in ardente segreto, come faceva il resto della famiglia, d’altronde. Peccato che Nadia non sembrasse ricambiare quel sentimento - né accorgersene.

Per questo, Nasmira era stata tanto sorpresa quanto commossa da quella lettera: l’invito alla Mascherata annuale di Vesuvia, di cui la sua sorellina era contessa. La festa era nata come compleanno del conte Lucio, marito di Nadia. Essendo lui morto tre anni prima, la vedova doveva aver riesumato la festa per commemorarlo e rialzare la propria popolarità fra i vesuviani. Quando Lucio era perito in quello stranissimo incendio, a costernare la famiglia reale del Prakra non era stata tanto la sua morte (non l’avevano mai visto di buon occhio), quanto la caduta di Nadia in un sonno sovrannaturale durato fino a tre mesi prima. Tutto quello che avevano potuto fare per lei era stato inviare la sorella Nazali, medico di fama, a visitarla e a lasciare istruzioni alla cameriera che l’assisteva. Nasmira era rosa dal pensiero che avrebbero potuto _proteggerla, evitare_ tutto quello. Ma Nadia non amava né la loro vicinanza, né la loro protezione. Da sola aveva scelto e da sola era caduta.

Caduta in piedi, fra l’altro, se aveva già organizzato un evento così grandioso dopo soli tre mesi dal suo risveglio. Era anche agguerrita e decisa a punire colui che era stato accusato della morte di Lucio. Il programma della Mascherata prevedeva proprio la sua esecuzione il primo giorno di festeggiamenti.

Questo punto raggelava Nasmira. A parte il fatto che la pena di morte non rientrava nella mentalità del Prakra, lei era sempre spaventata dalla furia delle convinzioni di Nadia e dall’inarrestabilità con cui le attuava. Ogniqualvolta si convinceva che qualcosa fosse giusto, qualsiasi altra prospettiva scompariva dalla sua mente. Diveniva quasi disumana.

Tra un pensiero e l’altro, era giunta sulla soglia del salotto ove la sorella l’attendeva. La porta era aperta. Con circospetta cortesia, Nasmira entrò.

La luce mattutina entrava generosamente dalle alte finestre, incorniciata da tende verde smeraldo. Accanto a una di esse, riposavano un’arpa e un organo, certamente destinati al talento musicale di Nadia - che lei ben conosceva. Le sedie e il tavolo erano ancora più candidi, in tutta quella luce. Le pareti erano di un lilla gentile e rilassante. La stanza era avvolta nel profumo di tè e pasticcini. “Dia” la attendeva, seduta quasi in maestà. I suoi lunghissimi capelli porporini erano coronati da perle e da una triplice luna d’oro. Le sue brune e lucide spalle emergevano dalle pieghe di un abito bianco e di un ampio scialle verde e oro. Il rosso dei suoi occhi affusolati riluceva come brace attraverso ciglia dense come la notte. Ma a sbalordire Nasmira non fu tanto la bellezza della sorella, quanto l’imponente figura che sedeva accanto a lei.

Il giovane uomo (aveva circa trent’anni) doveva essere alto due metri. La sua pelle olivastra fasciava una muscolatura ciclopica e ferrea. Le cicatrici che spuntavano sul collo e sulle mani non avevano risparmiato neppure il suo volto, senza però alterarne le linee quadrate e i forti zigomi. Occhi verdi e pensosi scrutavano il mondo sotto sopracciglia more e folte come i suoi lisci capelli e il velo di barba sul mento.

All’ingresso di Nasmira, i grandi occhi turchesi di lei incrociarono quelli del giovane. L’emozione che li scosse fu tanto palese da non sfuggire a Nadia.

_È Muriel. Il mio Muriel._

Era più vestito e curato, rispetto a quando l’aveva conosciuto, una settimana prima, nei boschi intorno a Vesuvia. Certamente erano dono di Nadia quella giacca a ghirigori verdi e azzurri, quel manto dal collo di pelliccia e con una bella fibbia d’argento. Anche i suoi capelli erano ordinatamente legati dietro la nuca, anziché ricadergli sul viso. Soprattutto - cosa che diede una gran gioia a Nasmira - erano scomparsi quel collare di metallo e quei mozziconi di catene di cui Muriel non aveva mai potuto liberarsi.

Si erano incontrati per caso. Mentre la carrozza di Nasmira attraversava la foresta ai margini di Vesuvia, era sopraggiunto un violento temporale estivo. I cavalli, terrorizzati, avevano rovesciato la vettura. Mentre il cocchiere cercava di raggiungere la città o il villaggio più vicino per chiedere aiuto, a lei non era rimasto altro che cercare riparo… E si era imbattuta in quella curiosa capanna costruita fra le radici di un albero.

Quando aveva bussato alla porticina, le aveva aperto quel giovane gigante dallo sguardo cupo. Il fare burbero, la sua mole, le rozze pelli che lo vestivano e i segni di ferocia che marchiavano il suo corpo, all’inizio, l’avevano intimorita. Ma lui era stato così gentile… così ospitale… L’intuito e la fine empatia di Nasmira le avevano detto che, in quell’orso, c’era un cuore di rara bontà. Del resto, per uno che conduceva palesemente una vita così ritirata, non doveva essere scontato offrire riparo e pellicce asciutte a una perfetta sconosciuta. Assieme a lui, c’era una lupa dal magnifico pelo bruno, con occhi che brillavano come lanterne. Anche lei aveva accolto bene Nasmira e si era fatta accarezzare come il più docile dei cuccioli. L’eremita era rimasto esterrefatto, vedendo la sua Inanna (così aveva chiamato la lupa) vezzeggiare così tanto la nuova arrivata.

Nonostante la stagione, il caminetto era acceso. Non c’erano altri modi di illuminare la casupola, né di cuocervi i pasti. A Nasmira, comunque, la cosa non era spiaciuta. Dopo essersi ben bene inzuppata sotto la pioggia, un po’ di fuoco non le aveva fatto male. Aveva anche contribuito a creare quell’aria di serena confidenza che si era presto intessuta fra loro… quasi un’atmosfera di _famiglia._

Aveva appreso che il gigante si chiamava Muriel e che aveva ben nove anni meno di lei. Non per questo, però, era sembrato _giovane_ a Nasmira. Dentro la sua fronte china, i suoi occhi e le sue labbra quasi mute, c’era un sentire dolorosamente maturo. Allo stesso modo, una volta rotto il ghiaccio, lui non l’aveva trattata da _matrona._ Né lei l’avrebbe voluto, nonostante i suoi trentanove anni.

Terminato il nubifragio, Muriel non si era sentito di congedarla subito. Aveva voluto invitarla a visitare un posto _speciale,_ che non aveva molte occasioni di condividere con qualcuno. Nasmira era così discesa insieme a lui in una grotta colma di silenzio incantato. Il sole vi entrava dall’alto in fasci, illuminando un laghetto fra le pietre. Muschi, rampicanti e funghi ricoprivano le pareti rocciose con una sorta di morbida pelle. Un loto solitario sedeva al centro della caverna, come un ombelico.

Qui, nel cuore più profondo della selva, carico dei profumi e del respiro della terra, l’incipiente sentimento di Muriel e Nasmira aveva trovato la forza di uscire dal boccio. La donna ricordava il tremolio delle labbra dell’altro sotto il suo bacio, mentre lei gli carezzava piano le cicatrici sul petto. La timidezza dell’uomo, così contrastante col suo aspetto, l’aveva commossa e attratta allo stesso tempo. Sentiva ancora su di sé la stretta cauta delle sue braccia nerborute, il timore di _farle male_ che pervadeva quell’immenso corpo. Pian piano, quel timore era stato sostituito dalla rassicurazione, davanti alla solidità di Nasmira, dei suoi seni matronali e dei suoi fianchi da Venere primitiva.

Colti da un’improvvisa ispirazione, avevano abbandonato gli abiti di cuoio e pelliccia per immergersi nelle acque del laghetto. La frescura aveva inizialmente strappato loro qualche brivido. Ma il calore del loro contatto l’aveva vinta.

L’acqua li sorreggeva e li cullava entrambi, sollevandoli dal proprio peso. Muriel baciava, carezzava e stringeva Nasmira senza più timori. Le sue forti mani si perdevano nei ricci smeraldini della donna, mentre lei aspirava quel profumo di muschio e mirra che intrideva il giovane.

Non aveva dimenticato quel momento di trepida esitazione in cui aveva aiutato l’amante a _farsi strada dentro di lei_. Muriel, con timidi tocchi delle dita, si era voluto assicurare che Nasmira _fosse davvero pronta,_ quasi temendo di farle male anche solo così. Lei l’aveva incoraggiato, con un sorriso fra il materno e il desideroso nelle labbra tumide e brune. Aveva assaporato la sensazione ad occhi chiusi, mentre il membro dell’uomo si lasciava accogliere nel fondo del suo ventre. Man mano che i gemiti e i sospiri di Nasmira si facevano più audaci e disciolti, le paure di Muriel cadevano per l’ennesima volta. Le volte della grotta avevano innalzato i suoni ferini delle loro voci, ormai riecheggianti la loro anima più animale.

Per i giorni seguenti, Nasmira aveva dato al cocchiere di che alloggiare in una locanda di Vesuvia, in attesa che lei si decidesse a recarsi effettivamente a palazzo. Non c’era fretta: era giunta con cospicuo anticipo rispetto alla Mascherata. Non avrebbe abbandonato Muriel tanto facilmente.

Quella breve convivenza era stata una sorta di goffa bozza di famiglia. Lui non era abituato alla compagnia, lei alla vita spartana dei boschi. Gli spazi erano stretti per tre - visto che bisognava contare anche Inanna - e la lupa, in particolare, non era intenzionata a cedere le pellicce destinate a lei, nell’unico giaciglio della capanna. Al posto della dieta saporita e variata a cui era abituata nel Prakra, Nasmira aveva dovuto contentarsi di funghi, frutti di bosco e altri umili doni della foresta, che Muriel era peraltro abilissimo nel reperire. Poi, c’erano le uova, che provenivano dal pollaio di lui. La principessa era particolarmente abile nell’occuparsi degli animali ed era stata (inaspettatamente per Muriel) utilissima nel curare le galline. Poi, lei e Inanna erano ormai divenute amiche per la pelle.

La notte, mentre si spegnevano i tizzoni del camino, i due amanti continuavano a cercarsi, con meno stupefazione, ma anche con meno timidezza di quella prima volta nella grotta. Sprazzi di quei momenti risalivano ogni tanto come bolle, nella mente di Nasmira: i muscoli della schiena di Muriel che guizzavano sotto i palmi di lei; le labbra adoranti e roventi di lui che le baciavano i seni; un _growl_ di Inanna addormentata che li faceva sobbalzare all’improvviso…

«Ti andrebbe di seguirmi al palazzo di Vesuvia?» aveva finalmente proposto la principessa. «Mia sorella Nadia è un po’ strana, ma di buon cuore… Ti vorrà bene».

A quella proposta, il verde negli occhi di Muriel si era velato di tristezza - e ferocia. «No, assolutamente!» Accorgendosi dello sguardo ferito di Nasmira, aveva cercato di spiegarsi. Aveva indicato mestamente le cicatrici, gli anelli di ferro e i resti di catene: «Questo è tutto ciò che mi ha lasciato il palazzo. Paura, schiavitù, crudeltà… Questo sono per me Vesuvia e la sua casa comitale. Ho bei ricordi di Nadia, ma… non bastano a proteggermi. Come non poté proteggermi lei, quando quel mostro di suo marito era in vita».

Erano tantissime parole per il taciturno Muriel e il loro peso si disegnava nelle rughe della sua fronte. Il cuore di Nasmira si sentiva stringere; ma non poté ribattere alcunché. Trattenendo le lacrime, aveva dovuto salutarlo.

«È un addio?» gli aveva chiesto, con un nodo alla gola.

«No… se tornerai a trovarmi».

Lei si era voltata; si era slanciata verso il suo volto e aveva stampato un bacio fervido sulle sue labbra. «Lo farò!» aveva mormorato. Poi, aveva dovuto andarsene.

Ora, lo ritrovava là, chiaramente in buoni rapporti con Nadia e persino più bello di quando lei l’aveva conosciuto. Che fosse venuto per cercarla…? Era stato invitato anche lui alla Mascherata? Ma come aveva fatto la sua sorellina a rintracciare qualcuno che viveva totalmente inselvato? Oppure… c’era qualcosa di più?

«Muriel, ti presento mia sorella Nasmira, quinta principessa del Prakra» cominciò la contessa di Vesuvia. «Mira, lui è un mio nuovo amico… Ma mi pare che vi conosciate già.

L’uomo arrossì e non aprì bocca.

«Muriel è stato tanto gentile da offrirmi riparo, quando la carrozza si è rovesciata nel bosco durante un temporale» fece l’altra, diplomatica. «Sono felicissima di ritrovarlo qui».

Il rossore sulle gote di lui si fece ancora più intenso.

«Benissimo. Allora, sarete entrambi alla Mascherata» concluse Nadia. Era d’una cortesia perfetta, ma la sorella la percepiva _fredda._ Non che quello fosse strano, nel carattere di Dia… Ma, dopotutto, l’aveva _invitata._ Credeva che avrebbe trovato un’accoglienza più cordiale.

Il cigolio di un carrello si annunciò alla porta. «Permesso…!» trillò una tenera voce femminile. Una ragazza piccola e tonda, vestita con la livrea bianca del palazzo comitale, entrò, spingendo per l’appunto un carrello. Una vivace e ricciuta chioma rossa era trattenuta a stento da una fascia. Diverse ciocche le stuzzicavano le guance baciate dalle lentiggini. Nei grandi occhi azzurri, rideva il sole di quella bella giornata.

«Hestion ha voluto aggiungere un assaggio della sua famosa torta col ribes!» annunciò la cameriera. «Ringraziala di cuore da parte nostra, Portia!» rispose Nadia. Nella sua voce, era risuonato un che di caldo e affettuoso che Nasmira non era abituata a sentire in lei. Anche il suo sorriso era cordiale e disteso. Quella doveva essere una domestica davvero _speciale_ , per lei.

Come se avesse intercettato i suoi pensieri, Portia si voltò verso di lei: «Mi scusi per non averLa salutata subito… I miei ossequi!» Arrossì nervosamente. Qualcosa, nel suo imbarazzo, andava ben oltre la semplice dimenticanza dei convenevoli. Con tutta evidenza, quelle labbra rosa pastello serravano un segreto.

«Portia, lei è mia sorella Nasmira» intervenne Nadia. «Mira, lei è Portia, mia capocameriera e mia… più preziosa collaboratrice». Stavolta, la voce solitamente vellutata e sicura della contessa tremò. Fu anche il suo turno per arrossire.

«Piacere di conoscerti!» rispose Nasmira, dolcissima. «Chiunque faccia del bene a mia sorella gode della mia simpatia».

«Grazie…» farfugliò la giovane, piacevolmente confusa.

«Perché non accompagni Muriel a visitare il nostro giardino?» propose allora Nadia alla domestica. «La sua fetta di torta col ribes lo attenderà in sicurezza».

«Oh… va bene, se a Muriel non dispiace!» accettò Portia. «Anzi… che ne diresti di arrivare fino all’orto e al giardino del mio cottage?» riprese, rivolta direttamente a lui. «È uno splendore, in questa stagione… modestamente!»

Come sempre, Muriel non aprì bocca. Ma il suo sorriso fu sorprendentemente lieto.

Non appena i due furono usciti dal salotto, Nasmira fissò la sorella e attese. Aveva indovinato che la sua proposta era volta a farle rimanere da sole, per un poco.

«Allora, Mira… _incidente nella foresta a parte,_ hai fatto un buon viaggio?» esordì la contessa di Vesuvia, con evidente tensione.

«Sì. Nessun problema» la rassicurò l’altra. «E tu, Dia? Come stai? Le ultime notizie che ho avuto di te sono state così terribili… Non sai quanto sia felice di vederti così sana, bella e piena d’iniziativa! Quando arriveranno mamma, papà e le nostre sorelle, non staranno più nella pelle dalla gioia!»

Una cacofonia di sentimenti cominciò ad accozzarsi sul delicatissimo volto di Nadia. Nasmira riconobbe il suo consueto istinto a ritirarsi, a porre distanze fra sé e gli altri. Ma vedeva anche un’ _incrinatura_ in quella corazza, sotto i colpi dell’affetto sincero. A parte Portia e (da poco) Muriel, chi stava al suo fianco? Aveva il giusto nutrimento per il suo cuore o cominciava a intorpidirsi in una specie d’anoressia dell’animo?

«Io… sì, sto bene, ora» riuscì finalmente a mormorare. «In buona parte, lo si deve a Portia. Era lei ad assistermi, durante il mio sonno».

«Una perla di ragazza. Si vede» approvò Nasmira.

«Anche Muriel sembra un’ottima persona» aggiunse Nadia. Un sorriso di malizia le pizzicò l’angolo delle rosse labbra: «Di’ la verità, Mira… Il vostro rapporto non è stato solo di _ospitalità._ »

Le guance brune dell’altra s’infiammarono.

«In effetti… credo che le nostre emozioni, nel rivederci, siano state inequivocabili» balbettò, dolcemente imbarazzata. “Come le tue all’ingresso di Portia” stava per ribattere. Ma si trattenne in tempo. Sapeva che Nadia era gelosissima dei propri sentimenti e della propria privacy.

«Stai forse pensando di portartelo via nel Prakra?» soggiunse la contessa, amara. Nasmira sobbalzò. Non se l’aspettava.

«Non… non credo di avere l’autorità per _portare via_ qualcuno» mormorò, deglutendo.

«Ma il carisma sì» incalzò Nadia, fissandola negli occhi.

La bocca dello stomaco di Nasmira si chiuse. Conosceva quello sguardo. Era il lato duro e inquisitorio della sua sorellina. E non l’aveva mai digerito.

«Potrebbe… potrebbe essere _lui_ a _portare via me_ » sospirò allora.

«Che intendi?» La contessa non cedeva il passo d’un millimetro.

«Intendo dire che… potrei valutare la possibilità di trasferirmi io a Vesuvia. Non qui a palazzo… piuttosto, in una casa confortevole ma semplice. E rimanere accanto a quel caro ragazzo, se lui vuole. Certo, dovrei organizzarmi… trovare qualcun altro che gestisca le mie terme, il mio rifugio per animali e che faccia da mediatore tra sovrani e popolazione nel Prakra… ma non sarebbe così impossibile. Anche a Vesuvia ci sarà ben bisogno di qualcuno che coordini il volontariato e che aiuti la comunicazione fra il palazzo e la cittadinanza… dico bene?»

«Può… può darsi» ribatté Nadia. Per quanto si sforzasse di rimanere impassibile, un moto d’imbarazzo - o fastidio - l’aveva attraversata. Il risultato era stato un tono stridentemente glaciale. Non era mai stato facile per lei ammettere di aver bisogno dell’aiuto di qualcuno, men che meno di quello delle sue sorelle. Nasmira lo sapeva, purtroppo.

«Forse, sono io ad aver bisogno di qualcosa» soggiunse dunque, con voce sommessa. Fissò gli occhi scarlatti e interdetti della sorella. «Non voglio troncare così presto quello che è nato fra me e Muriel… e non voglio perdere di nuovo una sorella che ho tanto rimpianto. Mi sei mancata, Dia».

Per quanto leggermente, il labbro inferiore di Nadia tremava. Abbassò le lunghissime ciglia sugli occhi lucidi.

«Se tu volessi restare, non… non sarebbe così male» esalò infine, con la voce rotta. Trasse un profondo respiro. «Mira, debbo confessarti una cosa… L’invito alla Mascherata non è stato scritto da me. Non so chi l’abbia inviato. Qualcuno ti ha contattato alle mie spalle, per scopi ancora ignoti. Per quanto ciò sia preoccupante e irritante, comincio a pensare che… _non sia stata un’idea così cattiva»._

Nasmira ebbe bisogno d’un poco per soppesare il senso di quelle parole. Poi, senza fretta, si accostò alla sorella e l’abbracciò. Sentì le segrete lacrime di lei pungerle il viso, insieme ai pendenti che le ornavano la chioma. Nadia affondava il volto nei ricci smeraldini della sorella, aspirando il profumo dei fiori che vi erano appuntati. Una sorta di peso si scioglieva nei loro petti.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nasmira vide la vasta e ammantata schiena di Muriel sostare davanti alla fontana del giardino - quella fontana con una statua che rappresentava una bestia metà caprone e metà pesce. Uno degli stravaganti soggetti teriomorfi prediletti dal defunto conte.

Nadia si era allontanata con Portia, chiedendone licenza alla sorella; lei, ovviamente, non aveva posto questioni. Si diresse verso l’uomo, ammirando i grandi salici che lo circondavano.

«Muriel…»

Lui si voltò. Un lampo di calore e tenerezza gli attraversò gli occhi.

«Trovarti qui è stato… _più di quanto mi sarei mai aspettata_ » riuscì a mormorare la donna.

Muriel abbassò lo sguardo, apparentemente confuso.

«Un mio amico… il mio _unico_ amico… mi ha avvertito che stanno per impiccare uno. Il… presunto assassino del conte». Un’occhiata di disprezzo gli sfuggì in direzione della fontana. «A quanto pare… io sono l’unico testimone della sua innocenza». Si morse un labbro. «Così… mi sono presentato alla contessa. L’esecuzione sarà cancellata».

Il cuore di Nasmira sussultò di gioia. «Muriel… è _magnifico!_ » esultò, con voce rotta dalla commozione. «So quanto ti è costato uscire dal tuo rifugio… tornare _qui…_ e l’hai fatto per un motivo così nobile… Anche se, per un poco, ho sperato che l’avessi fatto _per me._ » Coronò la frase con un sorriso di dolce ironia.

Si avvicinò a lui e strinse le braccia intorno al suo immenso torso. Lui - con calma, ma con forza - ricambiò l’abbraccio.

«Il tale che avrebbero dovuto impiccare…» bofonchiò, al di sopra dei capelli di Nasmira «…non mi è mai piaciuto granché. Ma sono… tanto stanco… della crudeltà di questa città e della gente che si diverte a vedere la morte degli altri. Per una volta, ne farà a meno».

Il vasto cuore di Muriel, nel pronunciar quelle parole, si gonfiava e pulsava con violenza.

«Permettimi di farti una domanda…» osò timidamente la sua donna. «Le cicatrici… le catene… Erano ricordi del famoso Colosseo, vero?»

Lui sussultò con forza.

«…sì» esalò infine.

Nasmira sapeva delle feroci passioni di suo cognato, degli spettacoli di combattimento e delle esecuzioni che inscenava nell’anfiteatro di Vesuvia. Aveva sentito dire che il suo guerriero preferito era un certo “Flagello del Sud”, un tizio enorme originario della Steppa Splendente… Qualche filo pendente andava riannodandosi, nella sua mente. Comprese che non era il caso di porre altre domande. Strinse ancor più forte Muriel a sé, cercando di fargli sentire il conforto di quel contatto. Pian piano, il suo cuore andava calmandosi.

«Come mai la Mascherata si terrà in questa stagione?» chiese, per provare a distrarlo. «Di solito, era in pieno inverno…»

«Nadia ha voluto cambiare la data» borbottò lui. «Meglio così».

Questo poneva fine all’usanza di celebrarla come genetliaco di Lucio. Ma - certamente - né Muriel, né Nasmira ne erano costernati.

«Dov’è Inanna, ora?» domandò la donna.

«Qui in giro, nel giardino» rispose l’altro. «Spero che non vada a litigare coi segugi del defunto conte. Ha già cercato di mangiare il suo pappagallo bianco, fra le piante di Portia».

«Oddio, davvero?» esclamò la principessa, tra il preoccupato e il divertito.

«Uccellaccio rumoroso…» bofonchiò il giovane.

«Inanna sarà nervosa qui, immagino» conciliò Nasmira. «Non è il suo ambiente, questo…»

«Già». La voce di Muriel era uscita cupa e sorda. «Ma, se vedesse te… forse…»

Arrossì, fissando la donna nel turchese dei suoi grandi occhi.

«Andiamo a cercarla, allora!» propose teneramente lei. S’incamminarono - con la vasta e nodosa mano dell’uomo che teneva quella calda e solida della principessa. La stretta di Muriel aveva un che di trepido, come se ancora non credesse di aver ritrovato Nasmira così presto - di averla di nuovo con sé. Come se lei potesse svanire da un momento all’altro, scomparire di nuovo nel suo mondo di seta, palazzi, impegni filantropici e lasciarlo da solo nella sua foresta. _Dimenticarlo…_

Giusto… _perché lei non l’aveva dimenticato?_ L’incantesimo del suo amico Asra - quello che gli garantiva la desiderata solitudine - non aveva funzionato, con lei. D’improvviso, il cervello di Muriel cominciò a vorticare. Quello poteva dire due cose sole: o l’incanto cominciava a svanire… oppure…

_Questo lavoro magico può funzionare solo se lo vuoi veramente._

Così gli aveva detto Asra.

No. Non voleva che Nasmira lo dimenticasse. Non aveva più pensato a quella sua “benedizione”, da quando l’aveva conosciuta. Anzi, aveva trascorso i giorni immediatamente seguenti la loro separazione a nutrire un dolore nel petto, come uno strappo nella carne - attendendo che lei bussasse di nuovo alla sua porta.

Si gettò un’occhiata intorno. Nessuno dei domestici che passavano allora per il giardino - così come i cortigiani di Nadia, o le guardie nei corridoi - aveva dato il benché minimo segno di riconoscere _il famoso Flagello del Sud, terrore del Colosseo._ E neppure la contessa, che l’aveva ben conosciuto, quando era vivo suo marito… neppure lei si rammentava di quel ragazzo grosso e silenzioso. Per il momento, solo Nasmira aveva ancora il suo volto e il suo nome dipinti nel cuore e negli occhi. Lei, profondamente cercata e sperata, anche mentre Muriel credeva di recarsi a palazzo unicamente per un affare di coscienza.

Le strinse più forte la mano. Quelle dita morbide e tiepide lo rassicurarono con la loro concreta presenza. Si voltò verso Nasmira e lei lo beò d’un sorriso sicuro.

Continuarono a inoltrarsi fra i salici del giardino, quasi dimentichi di Inanna. Neppure parlavano. C’era solo quella pacata certezza, quel conforto di _esserci_. Di essere _insieme._


End file.
